Power Point Expenditures
Below is a list of all expenditures by week. The current week progress will be indicated by "In Progress." showing that the expenditures are currently underway. Age 1 -- The Beginning Week 1 (Solaria) 2pp Beget: Equina -- The Goddess of the Flame and Curiosity (Solaria) 2pp Beget: Iterdom -- The god of diveres Travel and the wise storyteller (Solaria) 2pp Mold: Stars are thrown out into the emptiness to provide a sense of peace and to provide a starting place for the world(s) to form (Iterdom) 4pp towards Mold action forwarded by Equina (Equina) (8+4) 12pp Mold: Hestrgard (Iterdom) 3pp Forge: Medallions of Communication -- Enables the wearers to communicate with one another regardless of location, distance, or time. (Solaria) 2pp Beget: Ice Wings -- The god of the Skies and ruler of the Clouds (Ice Wings) 4pp Alter: Cools down the surface of Hestrgard by creating a blanket of cold air over the planet (Ice Wings) 2pp Mold: Cools down Hestrgard further (Covell) 4pp Mold: The Moon (Covell) 1pp Nourish: Creates an area of grass and small trees Week 2 (Solaria) 2pp Beget: Senthor -- The God of Strength and the soul of Integrity (Solaria) 3pp Beget: Starswirl Dragon -- Known as the guardian of the worlds, it is a large serpentine creature with wings of blinding light and scales of golden brilliance. (Ice Wings) 2pp carried over to next turn Week 3 (Senthor) 4pp Mold: Reinforcing Hestrgard (Solaria) 2pp Beget: Kyno-Meta -- The God of Crafting and the Guide of Trade. (Warbleward) Self-Ascension (no page created) (Solaria) 1pp Nourish: Solar Meadows -- trees of light grow in a small patch of the planet, offering temporary sanctuary to all that inhabit the surrounding area. (Ice Wings) 2pp Mold: Skylands (Ice Wings) 3pp Forge: Diamonds of the Ice Wing -- Sustains the Skylands (Ice Wings) 1pp Nourish: Skylands are filled with various plantlife and a unique stone. (Ice Wings) Cantrip: Small bodies of water are formed in the Sky lands (Ice Wings) 1pp Forge: Temple of Ice Wings (Kyno-Meta) 2pp Forge: Starglow Hammer (no page created) (Kyno-Meta) 2pp Mold: Mountain Range on Hestrgard (Covell) 2pp Mold: A vast cave system is carved within the mountains (Covell) 1pp Nourish: Veins of ores and gems are scattered throughout the caves (Solaria) 1pp Spawn: Glitterbugs -- tiny creatures that expel their own light, flutter amongst the new world in large swarms. They are commonly represented as fireflies. (Solaria -- Exarch) 1pp Command: The glowing trees in the meadows form holes in their trunks to provide sanctuary for the glitterbugs. (Solaria) 1pp Nourish: The Solar Meadows form new bundles of trees and bushes and some of the existing trees grow larger, providing more light for the region. Week 4 (Warbleward) 2pp Command: Sets forth the motion of time throughout the universe, and provokes the free will of thoughts. (Ice Wings) Cantrip: Fruit grows from his plants and become fertile in his presence (Ice Wings) 3pp Beget: Aeon Blueflame -- A mighty Phoenix guardian with feathers that glow with a blue fire. He is the sole companion of Ice Wings and has the gift of free will. Aeon keeps a protective watch over the Skylands and promotes the creation of diversified lifeforms. (Ice Wings) 1pp Nourish: Creates Zap Apples, Strawberries, and blackberries throughout the islands. (Ice Wings) 1pp Spawn: Creates Songbirds and Eagles (Ice Wings) 1pp Mold (from artifact): Raises another rock from the world to form a new island. (Senthor) 1pp Mold: Removes the tops of the mountains (Senthor) 2pp Mold: Places the removed tops onto one mountain to make it the tallest one. (Covell) 3pp Spawn: Selenites -- A race of huge, crystalline creatures that spread about minerals. (Covell) 1pp Command: Instructed the Selenties with their first basic purpose. (Covell) 2pp Forge: Creates a helm to control the Selenites at will (Solaria) 3pp Spawn: Starbright Dragons -- Creatures that resemble the serpent that circles the world, they are much less powerful, yet they have the strength and willpower of Solaria's disposition and devotion to the world. They glow with startling brilliance and can often be seen in groups, multiplying their brightness rapidly. (Solaria) 1pp Command (from exarch): The dragons are given the task of providing the cycle of day and night to the world as they cluster together to make a bright shroud in the skies above the new world. (Solaria) 3pp Forge: Starblade -- A mighty artifact, forged from the elegance and wisdom of Solaria. It is a symbol of new hopes and dreams, and it is the focus of her commandments to the world. The sword conveniently forms into a diamond pendant, making it inconspicuous to others of the blade's whereabouts. Age 2 -- The New World Week 5 In Progress... Category:Browse